


Kick him in the Teeth

by TiramisuSumi (KadotaKyohei)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadotaKyohei/pseuds/TiramisuSumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo, as usual, is still too strong for his own good, but at least Kadota is a pretty durable guy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick him in the Teeth

“Ah…. That hurt…”   
He laid on the floor, and stared up at the ceiling.   
He just got kicked in the face.   
By Shizuo.  
Shizuo, his long time boyfriend.   
Who kicked him   
In the face.   
Because ‘it tickled’.  
He didn't know if he was bleeding or not, but it sure knocked the wind out of Kadota.   
Was that a loose tooth?

“Ah…. Didn’t know you were that ticklish—“  
“S-Sorry…” Shizuo spoke up, a bit stunned at how hard he must have kicked Kadota considering he fell off the bed altogether. He felt a mix of dread with a slight hint of pride that he didn’t send his boyfriend into the next building.  
All he had done was kissed Shizuo’s foot.  
Playfully, and all in good fun but.  
“Aaah...” Kadota groaned again, looking at the wall where he made impact. He was admittedly sore, and he doesn’t think he broke anything.   
But he really didn’t want to get up to check and so.  
He stayed on the ground in resignation. There was a minute of silence until Shizuo chose to break it.  
“Oi, Kadota, you ok?” Shizuo made his way to the other end of the bed, closer to where Kadota laid, and draped an arm over the edge, so now his hand was close to Kadota’s face. Kadota, seeing that hand out of the corner of his eye, turned his head and stared at it for a few seconds, before lazily taking it and kissing it, bit by bit. Fingertips, knuckles, palm, back of the hand, the joints of his fingers that Kadota was pretty sure had a name, but he couldn’t quite remember, and wherever else he felt like kissing, too. Shizuo, for what his hands are capable of, has very slender, smooth and soft hands, a huge contrast from the roughness of Kadota’s. And of course, with all this cheesy kissing, Shizuo’s ears got red (while he’d prefer to see Shizuo’s face, the blond had his face buried in the bed, probably due to how flustered he was, which Kadota found himself not minding after realizing said flustered-ness, and smiled against Shizuo’s skin).  
“What the hell do you think you’re doin’....” Shizuo mumbled,   
“Well I gotta finish what I started, yeah? Your hand’s not ticklish, right?”   
“Then just kiss my face already you idiot.”  
“That’s not how you properly tease someone though, Shizuo.”   
“Tch-” Shizuo scoffed, face flushed and glancing away from Kadota, who was still holding and kissing his hand. “Just get up here you idiot.”   
“Mmmn…. I don’t very much want to….” Kadota was, though he didn’t really want to admit it, afraid he hurt something worse than it felt. Shizuo wouldn’t have wanted to break Kadota (he didn’t even want to kick him as he did, and so it’d be even worse if Shizuo had broken his boyfriend). “I’m kinda sore…-” He half-lied.   
So Shizuo being Shizuo did what he thought was logical.   
Grabbing Kadota by the wrist, he pulled his fallen boyfriend up onto the bed in one fluid motion.   
“Hey!-” Kadota all but yelped at being essentially thrown and flipped up onto the bed.  
Landing hard on his back, he groaned again.   
“Aaah… Shizuo I love you but this is too much for me…-” He sighed, staring at Shizuo.  
“You’re not too hurt, are you?”  
“Nah…. just sore.”   
“Good…-”  
They stared at each other for a few seconds.  
And then Kadota decided to suck it up, and move so that him and Shizuo were next to each other, face to face, before smiling lightly and planting a small kiss on Shizuo’s lips, which Shizuo happily returned. They parted for a brief second.  
“Good?”  
“Good.”  
“That’s good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I guess it's still part of rarepair month on tumblr! even though i'm posting this here on the last day. I've had this in my drafts for a while. Thanks for reading


End file.
